Razor
Description Razor is a dark-featheredRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue male Haast's EagleRevealed in The Razor Talons' Rise, Character List with razor-sharp talons and dark, benevolent eyes. History In the Novellas Conrad's Past Razor first appears later in the book, when Conrad has just become second-in-command of the Skywingians. He joins the flock, and becomes friends with Sun rather quickly. After Razor and Sun get to know each other very well, they decide to have chicks. Just before Sun lays their eggs, King Skywing flees from the territories and leaves Conrad in charge of the flock. Razor's mate becomes the second-in-command. Razor tries to suggest to Sun that she doesn't fight in the final battle of the war, due to the fact she would need to lay her eggs soon. Sun insists that she will be fine, and promises Razor she will not die in battle. Razor fights alongside Sun and Conrad during most of the battle, and once Killerbeak is defeated, Sapphire lies to Conrad and tells him that Razor and the other eagles were working with Killerbeak. After a lot of convincing, Conrad exiles Razor, Sun, and the other eagles. The Razor Talons' Rise Razor is the leader of the Razor Talons, alongside Sun, and the father of Griffyth. Razor seems confused as to why Sun flinches when she sees Griffyth, or why she walks off somewhere else. He asks her why, but she doesn't answer him. When Griffyth is ready to become a fighter, Griffyth hears Sun telling Razor about the nightmare she had on the night of Griffyth's hatching. During their conversation, Griffyth interrupts and Razor suddenly stalks out of the cavern without looking at his son. Razor mysteriously disappears, and doesn't reappear until one of Kenyotah's later chapters. In this chapter, Kenyotah is on a patrol by herself, and spots Razor flying around the border. She flies down to him and orders him to tell her what he's doing there. Razor explains that he decided to return, and asks Kenyotah who she is. Kenyotah does not say anything about Sun's death, but tells Razor that he is no longer allowed on her territory. Razor becomes rather annoyed and aggressive, telling Kenyotah that he was once a leader of the Razor Talons. Kenyotah doesn't listen to him, and murders him. Wayde's Story Razor does not formally appear in Wayde's Story, but is listed in the character list. In The New Age Arc Rise of Evil Razor is first seen in the Prologue, giving Sun a rabbit that he caught. Both of them eat the rabbit before settling down for the night. When Sun awakes from her nightmare, Razor is speaking to Frendrel and Toras. Razor flies over to his mate when she tells him that their egg has hatched. Sun allows Razor to name the chick, and Razor suggests the name 'Griffyth'. Family Mate: SunRevealed in The Razor Talons' Rise - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Son: Griffyth - Deceased, verified Boneground member Granddaughters: Flight - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Gold - Deceased, verified Skycloud member References Category:Characters Category:The Razor Talons Category:Males Category:Novella Characters